Greenhouse
The Greenhouse is a possible addition for the west wing of a homestead built in . Features The greenhouse is a rectangular room that serves as a dedicated place where plants and vegetables can be grown. It can be useful for growing rare and expensive ingredients, or simply a convenient location to harvest ingredients for alchemical purposes. Like the trophy room and kitchen, the greenhouse is located on the ground floor and no additions are made to the second floor. Once the structure has been built, the greenhouse offers a wide selection of furnishing options, such as: planters, containers, cupboards, shelving and decorative mounted animal heads. Once certain furnishings have been added, hanging moss will appear on the timber beams, as well as: bird nests, butterflies, torchbugs, beehives, and bees. In addition, a beam of sunlight will shine through the windows onto the large planters. Planting Items can be planted by activating a patch of fertile soil and choosing a plant from a list of food items or ingredients in your inventory. A maximum of 18 patches are available if fully furnished and only one sample is required for each fertile soil patch. The selected plant will soon grow in the garden, and will regrow again after it has been harvested. Harvesting typically yields 4 or 5† samples of the plant, rather than only one sample that is obtained from plants in the wild. The patch may be cleared at any time by activating the fertile soil again. If a plant is already growing, a message will be displayed that mentions a plant is already growing. The two options from here are "Do nothing" or "Clear planter." Choosing to clear the planter will revert the soil back to normal, ready for a new plant. The following is a full list of plants and fungi that can be planted and grown in the soil of the greenhouse or outdoor garden. Note that plants that are endemic to Solstheim, and many of the plants from Skyrim, can not be planted. Structure Furnishings The following is a list of all furnishings that can be added to the greenhouse. Furnishings can be built manually at the indoor carpenters' workbench, or added over a period time if done via a steward. The cost of asking a steward to furnish the greenhouse is 1500 . All furnishings are fixed in position and cannot be removed once they are built. The name of the furnishing option does not always accurately describe what will be added, as in some cases additional containers and accessories may be added, along with the main piece of furniture. Containers Furniture Shelves Horticulture Miscellaneous Full Totals Special Totals These are the total amount of Septims and totals are needed in other to get the crafted and bought Housebuilding Items. Trivia *The greenhouse can be used to generate 850–1,000 per harvest, by planting all of the containers with an expensive ingredient (such as blisterwort), harvesting them, and selling the ingredients to merchants. *A fully-furnished greenhouse will begin to spawn hanging moss, birds' nests, bees, and butterflies. (Tested on 360: a fully-furnished greenhouse in Windstad Manor generated a Pine Thrush nest. Butterflies did not appear until lavender and tundra cotton were planted.) *A pot of honey (a somewhat rare food ingredient) can be found in the greenhouse after certain furnishings have been added. *The most expensive potion that can be created from ingredients grown exclusively in a garden or greenhouse is made from Creep Cluster + Mora Tapinella + Scaly Pholiota. This potion has five effects, and has a base value of 357 (1,254 with perks and fortification effects. Making the potion with the Purity perk, however, will lower the value of the potion). Plant 3 Creep Cluster, 3 Scaly Pholiota and 5 Mora Tapinella to get equal amounts of each. Planting both a greenhouse (18 plants) and a garden (11 plants) with 8, 8 and 13 of the above (respectively) yields 39 potions per homestead per respawn, enough to quickly level Alchemy and generate large amounts of gold. *A newly planted pot will produce ingredients in 24 hours, plants that are harvested and left to grow will produce ingredients in 3 days. (i.e. If you want plants every day, clear out the planter and replant. *Despite the name, it is not a greenhouse as the walls and ceiling are opaque. Bugs * Asking a steward to furnish the greenhouse does not work. The steward will take the player's gold, but no furnishings will be provided. It is recommended that the game be saved prior to purchasing any furnishings from a steward. * Purchasing all the furnishings causes the game to crash sometimes. Leaving one upgrade, small planter with cupboard, seems to stop the game from exiting. * If the greenhouse has a beehive, it may be invisible. If one gets away and looks at the beehive, it may become visible. However, even when invisible, the beehive inventory can still be accessed. See also *Bedrooms *Enchanter's Tower *Garden Appearances *